No Secrets
by Countrygirl09
Summary: James comes to Daisy and tells her that Philip is dying. OneShot. James/Daisy. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I lay no claim on _Guiding Light_ or any of its characters.

Summary: James comes to Daisy and tells her that Philip is dying. (Thanks to mrs. spaulding for the idea!) Oneshot.

A/N: This is the last Daisy/James story I have right now and I probably won't be posting for a while unless I get really inspired. I think this is the best story I've written about these guys so far but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Please read and review!

No Secrets

Daisy was cleaning off a table at Company when her phone vibrated in her apron pocket. She quickly pulled it out and saw that it was a text from James.

"I need to see you," it said.

She smiled and wrote back, "Okay, I'll meet you after work in an hour."

A response came back almost immediately. "No. Now."

Daisy frowned. He usually wasn't so pushy but what kind of person would she be if she didn't want to spend time with someone who just might be her boyfriend? "Okay. Where?"

"Cemetery."

His answer kind of creeped her out but she texted back that she'd be there in a few minutes.

Daisy slipped her phone back into her pocket and looked up. Marina and Blake were both there and Buzz was due in about twenty minutes so she wouldn't feel guilty about asking Marina for an extra hour off.

"Hey Marina," her cousin was making a pot of coffee at the bar but looked up when Daisy addressed her. "Can I ask for a favor?"

Marina sighed good-naturedly. "What now?"

"Would it be possible for me to leave now?"

"Why?"

"Uh, well James needs to see me about something and it sounds like it can't wait."

Marina rolled her eyes and easily gave in. "Sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Far be it from me to mess with your love life."

Daisy blushed a little and grinned. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you. I promise." With that, she pulled off her apron, tossed it onto the counter and left.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to the cemetery, only a couple of blocks, but it gave Daisy a chance to think. Something definitely seemed different. She'd only see James twice in the last week and both times he seemed distant and distracted. She hoped it wasn't anything serious but she had a feeling she would find out in a few minutes.

As she entered the cemetery, Daisy began looking for James. She found him sitting against his father's grave with his head in his hands. "Hey," she said as she walked up with her arms crossed. "What's up?"

James looked up and crossed his arms over his knees. "Do you remember what we said about never keeping anything from each other?"

"Yeah." She sat down next to him. "What's going on?"

James didn't reply. He just looked down at his hands.

"Is this about us? Because you're kind of freaking me out right now."

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay," Daisy silently let out a breath of relief that she wasn't even aware she was holding. "So what is it?"

James looked straight into her eyes. "It's… it's my dad. He's dying."

Daisy was silent, in shock for a minute. When she found her voice again, she asked. "What? How? Why?"

James smiled and looked straight ahead. "Well, apparently, it's some kind of incurable virus that's attacking his body. He got it when he was out wherever he's been for the last however many years he's been gone." James looked back at Daisy. "But here's the best part. He's known for like two months but never found it necessary to tell anyone. In fact, the only people who did know were Ed Bauer and my grandmother and I'm pretty sure that was only because they were his doctors. If he'd had it his way probably no one would have known."

"How long…?"

"Until he dies? A few weeks at the most." His reply sounded nonchalant and almost emotionless, like he was talking about when the next football game would be on.

"James, I…" Daisy trailed off not quite sure what to say. She touched his arm gently but James brushed it off and then, not able to sit still a moment longer, jumped to his feet.

"You know, my dad has done a lot of things in my life that have hurt me. You know, I was only born to save Lizzy's life? And then when I was just a little kid, he tried to kidnap me. I think that was the most attention he ever gave me." James bit his lip and anger flared up into his eyes.

Daisy was a little scared. She'd never seen him this angry before. "But he's, he's still your dad," she pointed out slowly.

"Yeah right. For half of my life he hasn't even been around. I was practically raised by nannies and maids. What kind of father does that to his son?" He looked to Philip's grave stone. "How could you, Dad? I've tried so damn hard all my life to make you proud of me but you never were, were you? What did I ever do," James had to pause, "What did I ever do to make you _hate_ me?"

Daisy rose to her feet and stood beside him. "James, he doesn't hate you."

"Really? Then why is he trying to punish me?" James looked at Daisy for the first time since he'd told her about Philip's illness and she could see tears glistening in his eyes. That's when she first realized just how hard this really was for him

"I don't think he is. I think he's trying to do what he thinks is right and I know that might seem totally wrong to us but I don't think he knows what else to do. He's dying, James and I think he needs you more than you need him right now."

"Yeah, but why should I be there for him when he couldn't be bothered to be there for me for practically my whole life?"

"Because this is your chance to show him that you're a better man than he is. Show him that you really do care and you love him and you're hurting. Make him see that growing up without him has made you into a strong person, someone that he can be proud of."

James was silent. He couldn't think of anything to say. Daisy was right and he knew it but it just hurt so much. How could he open himself up to loving a father he barely knew and only have him disappear and cause more pain again?

Daisy felt helpless standing there beside James. Where they were standing made it even worse because soon this wouldn't just be a plot in a cemetery with a stone. Soon James's father would be resting beneath it. How was she supposed to make this easier for him? What was she supposed to do to make his hurt go away? She looked over at him. He was standing with his arms crossed just staring helplessly at the stone that bared Philip's name. "Come here," she said and she wrapped her arms around him.

This time, James welcomed her touch and embrace. Wordlessly, he buried his head into her shoulder and held on. It was like she was his lifeline and if he let go, he would be lost. But right now, in Daisy's arms, he was safe. Now, he let go of the brave front he had been trying so hard to keep up since he heard the news. Now, James allowed himself to cry the unshed tears for what he was losing; his father.

THE END


End file.
